Los Episodios Perdidos De Una Pony Enamorada
by Shiko-k
Summary: El que no siempre te diga lo que siento, no quiere decir que no me esfuerce por decirte las cosas…o hacértelas sentir.
1. Conocerte por Obligación

Bieeen mis queridos y estimados lectores foráneos que me están leyendo, vengo a corromperles la inocencia con otra de mis historias guajiras. Y ahora les mancho la imaginación sobre esta serie My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, porque me ha gustado muchísimo y a pesar de que me gusta la estructura inocente y bien parecida de la serie, a mi lado oscuro de la fuerza se le a echo un aperitivo muy fuerte para mancharlo como se le dé la gana.

Así que ahora les traigo este fic que será a base de una serie de varios One-shots, tanto largos como cortos que irán saliendo conforme valla yo avanzando en la serie. Unos serán buenos, otros malos, otros muy dulces, otros muy graciosos, qué sé yo. No siempre tendrán continuidad, pero si hay alguno que la llegue a tener, yo se los hare saber.

Claro, si llegan a ver un error gramático o una palabra fuera de lo común o algún error en si, favor de hacérmelo saber, que lo arreglare y estaré muy agradecida con ustedes.

**Aviso: **Declaro y digo: yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje/escenario que salga por aquí, todo le pertenece a Hasbro y Lauren Faust, solo soy la jefa de las ideas y algunos pensamientos que plasmare en estos escritos. Además, puede haber spoilers de algún u otro episodio, favor de ver la serie de vez en cuando para entender.

**Advertencia:** Es un fanfic, por tanto, puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, si te gusta o no lo dejo a tu criterio, por eso estoy avisándote ahorita antes de que empieces a leer, para que así nos ahorremos tanto tu tiempo como el mío. Por lo tanto, te aviso que tiene Yuri. Me parece que desde mi perfil de página eh avisado que el género **yuri/shoujo-ai/femslash** es mi favorito y es del que más escribo, así que no me vengan a chillar que haga otra cosa, saben que no voy a cambiar lo que me gusta.

Lamento mucho por ustedes que nada más yo no pueda controlar mis ganas de amor bonito entre niñas/mujeres/ponys/lo que se me cruce por la mente que tenga sexo femenino. Y ahorita mismo mi conciencia, mis ganas, mis deseos….imploran por _**Twilight/Fluttershy**_.

Sí, todos los one-shots hablaran/serán de esta pareja. Ni idea si meta otra o algo parecido, no me cerraré a las posibilidades. No sé, simplemente esta se me hace preciosa, y no puedo evitar sentirme como niña hiperactivaenamorada cada vez que veo algo pasar entre las dos.

Así queeeee, te lo estoy avisando, venga, sobre aviso no hay engaño.

_Pensamientos_

**Algo importante**

*****Aclaración o algo

**Sumario:**

El que no siempre te diga lo que siento, no quiere decir que no me esfuerce por decirte las cosas…o hacértelas sentir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Conocerte por obligación<strong>_

_No puedo creer que…_

_Primero, la princesa Celestia, mi propia maestra y mentora no me haya tomado en serio el descubrimiento peligroso que hice esta mañana, y ahora, ¡se toma la libertad de enviarme a una ciudad que en mi vida he visitado y con ponys que no conozco! ¡Argh! _

Gruñía una pony unicornio lavanda sentada en el pequeño carruaje mientras su compañero dragón le releía las órdenes y peticiones que la princesa Celestia pedía llevar a cabo a la indispuesta aprendiz.

-Te envío a supervisar los preparativos de la celebración del verano, donde se realizara en Ponyville…y, porque tienes una tarea aún más importante por cumplir: ¡Haz amistades! –

Si bien ya no tenía otra opción más que hacer lo que le pedía e igual si la princesa la mandaba a hacer uno que otro deber, no tenía porque tardar todo el día haciéndolo, ¿cierto?, entonces aún había esperanza. Así que, pensando positivamente, llego a la conclusión de que realizaría una supervisación rápida de los preparativos, tal vez hablaría con una u otra pony y se iría a su 'establecimiento'-se rehusaba a llamarlo casa u hogar-en la biblioteca de Ponyville a investigar más sobre la llegada de Nightmare Moon.

Quizás lo único que apaciguaba a la inquieta pony era que no tardaría mucho tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría de nuevo en Canterlot. Y que tenía a su favor todos esos libros nuevos en Ponyville donde podría encontrar alguna solución al pequeño gran problema que se avecinaba sobre Equestria.

~+=TwilightSparkle=+~ -

_Banquete, Clima y Decoración._

Eran 3 de las 4 cosas que la pony lavanda tenía que supervisar, y hasta ahora solo le habían causado cansancio y una que otra humillación-aparte de tener que soportar a las ponys elegidas para cada tarea. No es que le hubieran caído mal…pero el hecho de ser una pony un poco más reservada que cualquier otra, no la ayudaban mucho a la hora de socializar, y menos con ponys un tanto…diferentes a las que se acostumbraba a tener algo de contacto en Canterlot-aunque fuese mínimo. Quizás si en otra ocasión se volvían a topar, podría ser que pudieran entablar una conversación amena, y llegar a ser…conocidas.

Ahora solo faltaba supervisar una cosa más, aguantar de seguro a otra pony y entonces podría ir por fin a su biblioteca a seguir con sus estudios.

Lástima que su dragón enamorado la estaba retrasando de más en su día. Todo porque el escamoso no podía sacarse una pony vanidosa de ojos azul celeste.

-Ah… ¿acaso no era maravillosa?-

_Oh, por Equestria_

-Tranquilo enamorado, ¿qué sigue en la lista?-

-Ahem, uh…música, es lo último- Le respondió el dragoncito checando la lista de preparativos.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos siguiera la conversación, una dulce melodía se hizo presente por su camino. Curiosos por saber de dónde provenía ese sonido, Twilight y Spike caminaron alrededor cautelosamente hasta escabullirse entre unos arbustos.

¿Por qué?

Quién sabe, tal vez por el impulso de no ser descubiertos por alguna criatura ancestral, o quizás por miedo a descubrir que el sonido no era más que una ilusión pasajera que les daba los caminos solitarios de Ponyville. Por la mente de Twilight Sparkle pasaban un millón de escenarios con los cuales se toparía al momento de salir del arbusto, desde un animal salvaje a un culto de ponies salvajes tocando instrumentos y ensayando para la celebración.

No esperaba toparse con una escena un tanto…inquietante.

Una Pegaso de tono amarillo pálido y crin color rosa aleteaba las alas al tiempo que con sus cascos hacia bajar o subir el tono de voz de los varios pajarillos que trataban de cantar al unísono para sacar una misma tonada.

-Haber, umm….alto por favor…umm…- La dulce voz que escuchó salir de esa misteriosa pony hizo sentir a la unicornio una chispa de calidez en su interior. Lo cual era intrigante porque en su vida le había pasado algo parecido e irracional y no sabía lo que era. Tendría que buscar sus nuevas respuestas en la biblioteca más tarde.

Si se acordaba.

-Disculpe señor, no se ofenda, pero su ritmo está…-Al parecer la delicada pegaso trataba de de explicarle a una de las aves como entonar correctamente o algo, por un momento Twilight se olvidó de la música y solo se preocupaba por tener algún tipo de contacto con esa pony.

-Ahora, síganme todos…y uno, y dos y un dos tres y-

-¡Hola!-

_¡Por Canterlot!_

La unicornio lavanda se sorprendió a si misma por encontrarse justo por debajo de la pegaso y por haber soltado palabra tan abruptamente y sin su propio consentimiento. Por más extraño que parezca.

-¡UAH!- Gritó la pegaso y todos los pájaros salieron aleteando rápidamente.

_¡EX -CE -LEN-TE Twilight!_

_¡Pero qué buena primera impresión das! Invadiendo su espacio de ensayo y asustando a su coro, de verdad, vas mejorando en tu acercamiento a la sociedad. _

_¡Tonta!_

Aunque en realidad lo que más le asustaba era el hecho de haberse salido de control.

-Perdón, lo siento, no quería asustar a nadie-

_Bien Twilight, bieeeen, puede que no lo hayas echado a perder aún_

La asustada pegaso volteó a verla sin decir palabra, descendiendo lentamente del cielo. Un descenso conmovedor, diría la pony lavanda.

-Vine a supervisar la música…-Sus pálidas y delicadas alas, sus ojos verde agua***** y su crin rosada, le daban un aura peculiar, inocente y…

-…Y es muy hermosa…-

Y la querida alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al mismo tiempo que se le escapaban las palabras del hocico y la pequeña pegaso ahora a su lado hacía un circulito en el suelo con su pierna derecha.

…_.¡Por tu cuerno!_

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo inconscientemente cuando un silencio incómodo se poso entre las dos, haciendo que entrara en pánico. ¿Fue grosera?, ¿Le falto al respeto?, ¿Se veía mal?, ¿Tenía mal color?, ¿Le habían salido dos cuernos?

Muchas dudas pasaban por su mente al ver que la pegaso no le regresaba la mirada y al parecer no quería tener ningún tipo de interacción ella. Quería buscar ayuda o alguna distracción pero estaba sola en esto pues ni idea de donde se había metido el dragón distraído. En un momento de desesperación, pánico y vergüenza, Twilight sonrió de lado y dijo lo que se le hizo lo más común del mundo

-Soy Twilight Sparkle-

Nada. Absolutamente nada. La pegaso solo la miro de reojo y volvió a bajar la mirada.

_Bien, el suelo es más entretenido, uh…_

-U-uh… ¿Cómo te llamas?- Bien, si la pegaso no tenía la intención de conocerla, la unicornio si, o al menos el nombre de tan-linda-'fascinante' criatura.

-Umm…Soy, Fluttershy…-

La unicornio solo escucho un pequeño murmullo.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó acercándose un poco.

-Ahm…mi nombre es Fluttershy…-Un murmullo más bajo que el anterior y una tímida pegaso alejándose poco a poco. Twilight sintió un pequeño empujón adentro de sí cuando la pony se alejo sin mirarla si quiera a los ojos.

-No escuche nada- Trato de sonreír, acercarse delicadamente, lo que sea para poder escuchar la tierna voz de la otra y de paso por fin saber su nombre. Si al final la pegaso no quería ser ni su 'conocida' por lo menos el recuerdo tendría nombre propio.

-…Fluttershy…-

Un toque de desilusión y….¿tristeza?, se apoderaron de la unicornio al no poder lograr nada con la pegaso y decidió dejar las cosas por la paz, ni la pudo conocer, ni pudo platicar, ni saber su nombre. Bueno, qué va, al fin y al cabo solo venía de paso…y los pájaros regresaron a sus lugares…

_Supongo que a retomar el ensayo entonces…_

-Bueeno…veo que tus aves volvieron…así que todo está en orden, sigue trabajando-

-Mh-hm…-

-…Muuuy bien- Dio un suspiro. Sin más que decir y hacer dio media vuelta y regresó al arbusto donde se había escondido con el dragón, para encontrarlo precisamente ahí.

-Fue muy fácil- Preferible una mentirilla blanca a una verdad un poco dolorosa. Ajeno a lo que en verdad pasaba, Spike solo le sonrió. Iba a sugerirle que fueran a comer algo y de ahí descansaran por fin en la biblioteca pero un empujón y un segundo después, la pony estaba en el suelo casi casi comiendo pasto.

-¡Jamás había visto un bebé dragón! Qué ternura-

Sorpresivamente la pegaso amarilla se encontraba frente a Spike preguntándole cosas y platicando con él. ¿Pero qué se creía esa pony?. Un momento no quería ni voltear a ver a la unicornio y de repente aparece un dragón y hagamos de cuenta que volvió a la vida social como si **nada** hubiera pasado. Una punzada de enojo-o tal vez, ¿celos?-oprimiéndole el pecho y Twilight usó su magia para levantar a su compañero.

-En ese caso mejor nos vamos-

-¡Espera, espera!-

Entonces el ánimo de la unicornio y su paciencia se fueron por los suelos. Definitivamente hoy no había sido su día. Primero la ignora su mentora de toda la vida, luego la mandan lejos de casa para conocer a unas locas ponies con locas ideas para la celebración, y cuando llegó a pensar que tal vez, sólo **tal vez**, su día no acabaría tan mal al poder conocer por fin a alguien que quizás…quizás valiera la pena…

Ya ni siquiera sabía ni por qué había tomado en cuenta a esa pegaso.

O por qué le molestaba tanto el hecho de qué no le hiciera ni caso cuando intento entablar una conversación con ella pero a Spike le diera toda la atención posible por el simple hecho de ser un bebé dragón.

_Hubiera preferido no haber venido y así ni haberla visto pasar volando por encima de nosotros en algún momento de su vida._

Aunque en el fondo ese pensamiento la hiso sentir más vacía de lo que en verdad quería.

* * *

><p>Y este es el primer One-shot. Nos vemos a la próxima.<p>

*No sé si sus ojos son azul turquesa o azul claro, cyan o Calipso, ¿si alguien me lo pudiera aclarar? Hasta que esté segura del color arreglaré la palabra. Por ahora entonces seguiré usando el turquesa.

Bueno, un pajarito fictionero me dijo por ahi que sus ojos eran verde agua W, así que usare entonces eso -w-, claro que si hay otro pajarito fictionero que quiera luchar por algun otro color puede hacerlo .w.

_**-**__**Sk**_


	2. Siguiente paso

_**Twilight/Fluttershy**_.

Y no, no me pertenecen, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

**One-shot basado en el capítulo 7 Operación Dragón**

**Sumario:**

El que no siempre te diga lo que siento, no quiere decir que no me esfuerce por decirte las cosas…o hacértelas sentir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Siguiente paso<strong>_

* * *

><p>-¡Santos corrales, que ya no aguanto los cascos!<p>

-Y hace tanto calor

-¡UH! Yo no siento nada de calor, de hecho es un bonito día, aunque si no me equivoco y creo y puede ser que es porque ya no hay más humo de dragón, ¡y se ve más el sol y eso hace más bonito el día aunque día no rime con sol pero tal vez podría rimar con risa!

-Ya captamos el punto Pinkie

Hacía dos horas y media que las 6 amigas llevaban caminado desde la montaña. Apenas y distinguían Ponyville de entre el enorme sendero de frondosos árboles y un cerro.

-Entonces tomemos un descanso- Sugirió la líder de la misión seguida de varios suspiros.

-Awww, ¡pero si yo todavía tengo la energía a tope!

Era de lo más normal esperarse una respuesta así de la pony más rápida y veloz de toda Equestria. A veces las demás se preguntaban si realmente todos los días tenía la misma energía que ahora, o si tenía cuidados extremistas con sus alas. Probablemente la respuesta más acertada era que sus años de prácticas diarias hicieron de ella una verdadera y total atleta.

-¡Uh! ¡uh! ,¡yo tampoco estoy cansada! Es raro que me canse, yo no sé porque siempre se casan las demás, eso no es divertido porque lo divertido no te cansa sino que te levanta y eso no tiene nada que ver con estar cansada porque-

Y en cambio, la energía de la pony color rosa aún era cosa de enigma para todo pony que cruzaba mirada con ella. Ni siquiera la misma Twilight se atrevería a estudiar a tan extraña yegua.

-¡Hey Pinkie! Dejemos a estas ponys aburridas por un rato y hagamos algo divertido, ¡te reto a una carrera de aquí al lago pasando el matorral!

-¡Yuuuhuuuuuu! ¡La última es una manzana podrida!- Dijo Pinkie Pie al mismo tiempo de dar unos saltitos.

En sus marcas, listas, fuera.

Fue casi un alivio para las demás que esas dos se fueran a distraer un poco en otro lado, no todas podían lidiar con ponys tan…_enérgicas_, además, así podrían descansar en paz o al menos tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar. Mientras Twilight sacaba del bolso un mapa, Rarity y Applejack se pusieron de acuerdo para fijar los alrededores y recolectar ya fueran algunas moras o frutas para comer, que al fin y al cabo el hambre y la sed apremian después de tanto trote, y si iban a tomarse un descanso, ¿qué mejor que aprovechar el tiempo para darse un gustito?

-Y si en vez de rodear nos vamos en línea recta, llegaremos a Ponyville en una hora y media

Twilight, tan absorta en sus pensamientos como de costumbre, se percató de la extraña soledad del camino hasta que un pajarillo se interpuso entre su mirada y el mapa desdoblado, revoloteando felizmente, para que en un instante que pareció haber sido parte de algún hechizo de tele transportación el mismo pajarillo se posara en una de las ramas de un árbol gigantesco, que brindaba parte de la sombra donde estaba sentada. Se levantó rápidamente al sentir una ligera punzada de pánico al mirar alrededor y no ver a ninguna de las demás ponys. No fue sino hasta mirar detrás de sí que se tranquilizó totalmente. Fluttershy estaba a pocos metros de ella y con un semblante tan sereno y, de cierto modo, _angelical_…. Muy diferente a la Fluttershy que no hacía mucho rato había hecho llorar al dragón más grande que en vida había visto y que con simples palabras lo alejó de Ponyville por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Guardó su mapa y decidió acercarse lentamente a la pegaso amarilla. En parte porque no quería asustarla por sorpresa y porque aún sentía un ligero aire de culpa por haberla traído prácticamente a la fuerza. Por suerte estaban solas, y eso le daba la oportunidad de platicar con ella sin ser interrumpidas por nada ni nadie.

Se detuvo.

Ese fugaz pensamiento que no se le había ocurrido le hacía jugarretas a su corazón. Por extraña razón comenzaba a sentir nervios, lo cual era fuera de serie porque no había motivo aparente por el cual estarlo, ¿O sí?, venga, que era de Fluttershy de quien se estaba hablando… Tomo un suspiro, tragó saliva y siguió por unos cuantos pasos.

-F-fluttershy…

La mencionada no pudo evitar dar un pequeño sobresalto.

_Celestia, y yo que pensé que me acerqué con cuidado_

-…Si…¿T-twilight? – Contestó la pegaso mientras bajaba la mirada fingiendo prestarle más atención al pasto que a la unicornio lavanda.

¿Por qué era tan difícil? La unicornio pensó que con una semana de haber estado en Ponyville había mejorado su habilidad de mantener una conversación con cualquier otra pony. Y sin embargo, no podía estarse tranquila al lado de Fluttershy. Tal vez el que la pegaso fuera de una personalidad tan misteriosa, tímida e intrigante no hacía nada fácil la tarea de poder conocerla.

-Yo…bueno….perdóname Fluttershy

Ante esto la pegaso amarilla levantó la mirada rápidamente, abriendo los ojos y ladeando la cabeza de modo interrogante. Twilight tomó esa indirecta como un 'prosigue' o como una manera de haber ganado finalmente la atención de la otra pony. Un poco más segura de sí misma, prosiguió.

-No debí haberte obligado a venir…no importa lo que pasó, no debí presionarte…pero es que la princesa Celestia me lo pidió de favor y, y yo soy su más fiel y leal estudiante, no quería decepcionarla, pero claro no podía hacerlo yo sola, por eso les pedí su ayuda, y quería en especial la tuya…. eres la única de nosotras que sabe de animales tanto en conocimiento como en práctica… -Bajó la mirada mientras con uno de sus cascos hacía un pequeño circulito en el pasto. El silencio se hizo presente y por un momento la unicornio sintió un aire de decepción y la sensación de haber metido el cuerno donde no debía.

-…Ol-olvida eso Twilight….estamos bien y eso es lo que importa…

Twilight se exasperó un poco por la respuesta tan pobre y corta que recibió de la otra, que rápidamente se paró al frente suyo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-A mi si me importa, ¡porque pude haberte perdido! O-o a cualquiera de las demás….- Tomó aire y trato de calmarse antes de continuar, a parte de estar metiendo la lengua en territorios peligrosos y desconocidos, la pegaso parecía tenerle ya algo de miedo –Fluttershy, si no querías venir porque tenías tanto miedo, me lo hubieras dicho y yo hubiera evitado hacerte pasar por todo eso

Fluttershy solo bajó la mirada y las orejas a los lados. Temiendo lo peor, y sintiéndose aún más culpable por eso, Twilight trató de remediar las cosas sonriendo de lado haciendo un nuevo comentario

-Aunque creo que ahora te tendré más miedo yo, si pudiste con una cosa de ese tamaño, entonces yo soy menor que un pie de manzana

- ¡No!... N-no Twilight no digas eso, yo no te haría algo así….-Contestó de inmediato la pegaso amarilla mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas - yo no quería gritarle de esa manera…s-simplemente paso y…y no sé…¡las lastimó! Y…uh…-

Era tan extraño y al mismo tiempo tan adorable ver a esa pony divagando entre palabras, que le causó un poco de risa y a la vez se sintió más tranquila consigo misma. Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que existían muchas cosas entre las dos que se encontraban ocultas. El reto se veía grande y prometedor, una pony generalmente anti-social, con un amor tan grande y extraordinaria dulzura y entrega a lo que hace… Sin lugar a dudas un raro espécimen y Twilight Sparkle simplemente tenía que saber más. Sin ganas de interrumpir a su compañera, pero decidida a dar un siguiente paso, la interrumpió justo en el momento en que la pony amarilla tomaba una bocanada de aire

-Fluttershy – La pegaso se detuvo y esta vez, aunque con un poco de dificultad, parecía sostener la mirada de la unicornio –Tu y yo…bueno, rara vez pasamos tiempo juntas, ¡digo! No es que sea algo malo, cada quién tiene sus cosas que hacer y demás - Sonrío de lado tratando de evitar que un sonrojo se colara en sus mejillas mientras la pegaso por alguna extraña razón se encorvaba más en sí misma –pero a lo que voy es…que me gustaría ser tu amiga en toda la extensión de la palabra…quiero saber más de ti, casi no nos conocemos…

_Ya, lo dije y punto_

Twilight se separó ligeramente de Fluttershy, que al parecer se incomodó un poco con la proposición de la unicornio. ¿Tal vez fue demasiado directa? Pero ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho estaba hecho y la única que tenía la solución a todo esto estaba tratando de ver todo menos a su compañera de enfrente. Con la ilusión en el suelo-¿ilusión? ¿Tanto sentimiento le causaba esa pony?-y con un poco de dignidad dañada, saco su mapa de la bolsa

-…Bueno, s-supongo que las demás no tardarán en llegar, estaré por aquí revisando el mapa, espero que lleguemos a Ponyville lo antes posible

Regresó a donde estaba anteriormente y trato de concentrarse en rebuscar caminos para llegar pronto a su destino. Pero después de unos cuantos minutos, sintió una presencia a su lado y cuál fue su sorpresa al voltear y ver a la pegaso junto a ella, a escasos centímetros de roce. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fluttershy intervino

-A….a mí también me gustaría conocerte mejor….-Decía mientras ocultaba su rostro detrás de su melena rosada –pero…no sé como….

Los latidos tan fuertes de su corazón a penas y dejaron escuchar lo que la pony le dijo. Sintió un calor repentino en su rostro y una punzadita de alegría. Había una posibilidad de que podría conocer a este peculiar ser, sin tener que hacerlo a la fuerza o dejar sus esperanzas de lado.

-Yo tampoco sé cómo hacerlo, pero estoy aprendiendo, tanto de los libros como de las demás…y me alegra saber que ahora podré aprender de ti también

_Y no sé porque a la vez eso me tranquiliza_

Fluttershy le respondió con una tímida sonrisa, para después posar la vista sobre el mapa y mirarlo detalladamente, aún sin comprender como descifrarlo. Ante la obvia confusión de su 'nueva' amiga-sin contar que se suponía que ya lo era desde que se convirtieron en los elementos, pero ahora sonaba más _formal_-Twilight le explicó cómo interpretar las coordenadas y también sus varias ideas de los caminos y atajos que podrían tomar para llegar más rápido a Ponyville. Ahora solo faltaba esperar a la demás y ver lo que les deparaba el futuro.

* * *

><p>Pufff, Segundo One-shot de la entrega.<p>

Bueno no sé si estar conforme o no con este _ pero creo que quedó decente. Si hay algún error gramatical o algo que me haya comido o algo bien OCC, favor de reportármelo B/.

Gracias por los reviews gente w, espero poder llenarles parte del espíritu con mis locas ideas.

¡Oh por cierto! SIEEEEE!, sabía que no era la única que había visto algo con Rarity y Applejack w weeeee ~~ bueeeno, no puedo prometer al cien por ciento algo entre ellas dos, no porque no quiera, si no porque se me dificulta mucho el personaje de Rarity, esa pony tiene filo fino _, yo soy de casita de cartón XD

_**-Sk**_


	3. Voz

_**Twilight/Fluttershy**_.

Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.

**Sumario:**

El que no siempre te diga lo que siento, no quiere decir que no me esfuerce por decirte las cosas…o hacértelas sentir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voz<strong>_

* * *

><p>Desde el primer momento en que pudo escuchar a tono una palabra de ella por primera vez, supo que ese conjunto de cuerdas vocales quedarían grabadas en su mente por un largo tiempo. Era la voz más suave y temerosa que le había tocado escuchar en todo Canterlot y Ponyville juntos-y sabía que en efecto lo era porque esta vez sí estaba poniendo atención a otra cosa más que a un montón de páginas unidas dentro de una pasta gruesa. Podía comprender entonces porque los animalillos se le acercaban sin miedo y depositaban en esa pony una confianza que la mayoría de las y los demás no alcanzarían jamás. Eso sí, lo único un tanto deprimente era que no todo el tiempo podía disfrutar del sonido, ya que la timidez de la otra normalmente ganaba en alguna parte de la oración, pero eso no le hacía perder la esperanza de que igual y ganándose su confianza como lo hacían esos animales, incluso algún día hasta podría escucharla cantar y así darse a la idea de nuevo de que era de las voces más dulces que se pudieran disfrutar.<p>

Así que el día después de enredarse por primera vez con Zecora y las Bromasvenenosas, cuando le tocó escuchar ahora el tono de voz grave y-aunque aún se niega a rotundamente a aceptar que, a su vez, como seductor-poco ordinario incluso para otro corcel o pony, se sorprendió así misma al sentir de todos modos un cierto gusto y algo de atracción por esa voz.

Vaya ironías de Ponyville, ¿ verdad?

Deambulando por el bosque Everfree, la pony lavanda encontró el momento para acercarse a la pegaso amarilla, con la esperanza de qué esta hablara un poco más y ella pudiera tener un poquito de gloria en los tímpanos.

Nunca habló.

+~~T~~+

Cuando la sesión del spa terminó y todas quedaron satisfechas de volver a la normalidad-en especial Pinkie Pie-Twilight fue la última en salir y despedirse, pensaba ir a su biblioteca y olvidarse del asunto, pero de cierta manera quería estar segura de que Fluttershy estuviera bien. Lo que pasó fue que se dio cuenta muy tarde de que la pegaso no había estado nada alegre con el cambio de cuerdas vocales, y aunque para muchos no tuviera importancia, Twilight sabía que para la pony fue como una pesadilla. Que no debía serlo claro porque a la pony lavanda tanto su dulce voz como la grave le sonaban sensacionales. Así que giró su rumbo de camino para después alcanzar a Fluttershy y, al principio con algo de vergüenza por su drástica manera de traerle el tema, le dio su punto de vista a la pegaso amarilla sobre su 'voz'.

Sería mentira decir que al principio la pegaso parecía sólo un poco incómoda, pero al escuchar a Twilight y darse cuenta de que a la unicornio le había prestado atención suficiente como para darse cuenta de sus propios ligeros detalles, la verdad no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito más importante por tener una voz tan serena y a la vez de cierta manera orgullosa por el pequeño hecho de que tal vez…_tal vez_ la Bromavenenosa no fue tan cruel con ella.

Y por un momento fugaz se replanteó el volver al bosque Everfree por una inusual flor azul.

* * *

><p>Si, ya se, esta cortito, pero las clases de inglés me están quitando todo mi tiempo u_u.<p>

Ah por cierto, seguro se darán cuenta de que entre sí los episodios del fic no son cronológicos acorde a la serie. No es porque quiera hacer un caldo de episodios, quiero que ciertas circunstancias claves aparezcan por aquí y se vallan dando los hechos para que estas dos tengan una relación creíble. No una donde repentinamente de un día para otro resulta que se aman y se quieren casar ¬¬.

Pssst si ven algún error gramatical o algo OOC decírmelo también D:

_**-Sk**_


End file.
